Muscle Sprout
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when you play another Plant. |flavor text = "Can you spot me, bro?"|trait = None}} Muscle Sprout is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 3 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 every time a plant is played or made. Its zombie counterpart is Unlife of the Party. Origins It is based on a brussels sprout, a vegetable grown for its edible buds. Its name is a portmanteau of "muscle", referring to the large arms it has, and "brussels sprout", the real-life plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when you play another Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "Can you spot me, bro?" Strategies With While Muscle Sprout's initial stats are poor for a 3-sun plant, you should always take advantage of its ability. This can be considered as the plant counterpart of Unlife of the Party. But compared to Unlife of the Party, you can play more plants to boost Muscle Sprout due to the existence of Team-Up plants like Wall-Nut or Torchwood. This plant gets stronger the more plants you play, so it is best to plant this at the beginning of the round to gain maximum strength. The player can also play it later when the player has more sun to use. Muscle Sprout can also synergize well with Potted Powerhouse, as this will get boosted every time you play a plant, constantly increasing Potted Powerhouse's strength and health. Since this plant boosts itself every time a plant is played, use plants that make more plants such as Shroom for Two, Pair of Pears and Poppin' Poppies as the plants made also boost it. Additionally, the player can play many plants with low sun costs such as Weenie Beanie or . Against Destroying this plant can be a struggle, as planting more plants by the plant hero will increase its power. If this is used early, try to destroy it quickly before the plant hero has a chance to boost its stats. Your opponent may also be secretly boosting Potted Powerhouse, possibly making a tougher late-game for you to survive. If this is played late-game, use a powerful zombie, otherwise Locust Swarm or Rocket Science might be needed. Lastly, zombies that have the Deadly trait like Smelly Zombie can take out Muscle Sprout as well, regardless of its stats. Gallery Muscle sprout stats.png|Muscle Sprout's statistics HD Muscle Sprout.png|HD Muscle Sprout Muscle sprout card.png|Card Ranked37.PNG|Muscle Sprout as a profile picture for a Rank 37 player MuscleSprout11Strength9Health.jpg|Muscle Sprout with 11 /9 Muscle Sprout stronger.png|Muscle Sprout boosting itself when a plant is played ShrunkenMuscleSprout.jpg|Muscle Sprout shrunken by Rustbolt's signature superpower, Shrink Ray Green Shadow Quest Pack.png|Muscle Sprout on Green Shadow's Premium Pack GSPremiumPack.PNG|Muscle Sprout on Green Shadow's Premium Pack Prize-Fighter Pack.png|Muscle Sprout on the Prize-Fighter Premium Pack 128sprout.jpg|A 12 /8 Muscle Sprout TintedGrayMuscleSprout.jpg|A tinted gray Muscle Sprout due to a glitch EspressoFiestaonMuscleSprout.jpg|Espresso Fiesta being used on Muscle Sprout MuscleSproutCardImage.png|Muscle Sprout's card image Old Muscle sprout.png|The player receiving Muscle Sprout from a Premium Pack (pre-1.6.27) Rank37.png|Muscle Sprout as a profile picture for a Rank 37 player Muscle sprout silhouette.png|Muscle Sprout's silhouette Receiving Muscle Sprout.png|The player receiving Muscle Sprout from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description is a reference to the phrase "spot me," which is used by weightlifters to ask someone to observe themself while lifting weights, as a safety measure in case the weight the weightlifter is lifting falls onto the weightlifter. See also *Unlife of the Party Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Leafy cards